1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor, one feature of which is a manufacturing method of a gate electrode, and the manufacturing method thereof. More specifically, the present invention relates to a semiconductor device such as an ID chip, an RFID, a CPU (central processing unit), a liquid crystal display device, and an organic EL display device, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an electronic appliance of a semiconductor device such as an ID chip, an RFID, a CPU, a liquid crystal display device, and an organic EL display device has been actively developed. In order to realize high integration and high-speed operation of a semiconductor device, miniaturization of the semiconductor device in a manufacturing process is required.
As a method of manufacturing such a semiconductor device, a method in which a gate electrode is miniaturized by etching, or a method in which a surface of a gate electrode is oxidized by using an anodic oxidation method to shorten a substantial length of a channel can be given (see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-217170